Gate the Gamers new problem
by MagicalGeek
Summary: A bunch of Gamers are now the soldiers to keep the peace.


Prologue: A new world and a new start...

* * *

 **They are training to be warriors, to be the best their Military can offer and to be the deadliest warrior ever to hit the battlefield... If they had the chance, for a bunch of Gamers they are now the soldiers to keep the peace.**

 **Now the Empire is going to feel the might of the 21st Century Military.**

 **Gamers, ArmA, GTA, and other stuff that I'm too lazy to list.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The 101st Airborne Infantry Division was a Division size of players from the massive Gaming Community, Global Gamers Alliance, is a massive clan of players from various countries that played ArmA 3 Cooperative Zeus, SQUAD, Ace Combat, Ark Survival Evolved, Heliborne, Armored Warfare, Wargame Series, World of Tanks, World of Warships, World of Warplanes, Rainbow Six Siege, Portal, they love to play MGSV: TPP by raiding each other's bases and sometimes they play GTA Online. They took their ranks and insignia seriously, but also enjoyed crazy antics and having fun while doing Zeus ops which is something that twitch and YouTube watchers love.

They had a total of nearly 6 thousands players, with 300 players in reserve, that came together every Tuesday in order to go at a round of Zeus in a myriad of scenarios and battlefields thought up by their Zeus a position which is rotated among the officers ranks. Depending on what map, you can have a island battle with a random Naval Battle somewhere, you can have a full Air battle with Airborne Troops or a full out land battle.

In ArmA 3 Clan use the RHS Mod, the Community Upgrade Project mods, 3CB BAF mod, FFAA MOD, Soviet Armed Forces, the UNSUNG Mod, the Iron Front mod, Ryan's Zombies and Demons Mod, the A3 Animal Pack Mod, a few custom weapons only available to the clan and some added helicopters (UH-80R Ghosthawk and AH-99 Blackfoot), they also have some mods that they specifically create for their use which is the most publicly known is the camouflage mod while the least public mod are the Mech mods, and Vanilla, BlueFor, OpFor, GreenFor, Player vs Player, Zeus Campaign, Zombie Survival, what ever the game type they play. They even added the MOCAP Melee Script and even added a custom Melee mod for weapons and holstering. While in Ark they only use the Structures Plus mod.

That day was supposed to be a regular day where they played a mission, but it wasn't. Instead of being a normal mission, the entire clan were instead pulled into the game. They still had Zeus powers and the players all became real and they all found out that they are on Altis and Stratis, and the island of Tanoa and the island of Malden are just a few miles away about a 50 minute flight from their base at Stratis Air Base, then they found Tembelan Island, Taviana Island, Wake Island, but the most surprising one is finding the the States of Liberty, Alderney and San Andreas which has no active military nor working government, and nearby is the Diamond Dog's Mother Base with a bunch of smaller Forward Operating Bases surrounding them, but further away are more island and with Scout Drones, they also saw the Ark map; The Island, The Center and Ragnarok with the Huge landmass of Scorched Earth with Chernarus and Deniland attached for some reason, all of those have their bases.

So their nation consists of Altis, Stratis, Tanoa, Malden, Tembelan Island, Taviana Island, Wake Island, Isla Duala, Isla Abramia, Island Panthera, Island Lingor, Manalo, States of Liberty, Alderney and San Andreas and the Ark maps; The Island, The Center and Ragnarok.

The most surprising thing is the characters, first they are all using their Ark Avatar with their Alpha Ascension Specimen Implant which makes it easier to equip weapons from storage or put on clothes, second there are now Female NPCs, all the AI it became smarter and started behaving more human, there is also many more vehicles with Tanks and Aircraft from Armored Warfare, War Thunder, World of Tanks, World of Warships, World of Warplanes, Metal Gear Solid V and GTA Online, and it became more like t he Life of Role-play maps or most the closes resemblance, GTA V inspired FiveM Servers. Only there are no Government, and then the more surprising thing they found is that the healing system still worked the same way and that they could respawn if killed, structural Damage are a mixture of ArmA, Ark, Rainbow Six Siege and Metal Gear, fortifications from SQUAD and extended fortification mods from ArmA, and finally bullets hurt and various injuries hurt like real life.

But the most surprising thing is that they who have Zeus Powers can modified all the ArmA 3 islands just like in Cities Skylines, an with that they upgraded the entire place.

They decided to form a Government which is basically a Republic, with a joint NPC-Player Government, which consists of Cities Skylines players.

So they formed the Internal and External Forces, the Internal Forces are the local Police Forces, the Gendarmerie, the Ground and Air Militia, the Coast Guard, and the Army and Air National Guard, the External Forces nicknamed the Eden Expeditionary Forces are the Army, Air Force, Navy and Marine Corps and a few dual operational capacity units called the Strategic Reserves Command Corps which handles all Strategic Reserve Units which are basically Tier 0-3 Combat Reserve Units, the Special Operations Command which handles all Tier 0-5 Special Operations Units and the Military Police Command which consists of Combat Tier 1-4 Trained Police Officers and NPCs. They call named the country as the Republic of Eden, named after the Eden Editor, they are the Republic of Eden Defence Forces.

The Internal Forces use and External Forces use BlueFor Equipment, the GreenFor and OpFor Equipment are scattered about between the Internal and External Forces. The Players tend to rotate amongst the Internal and External Forces giving them various tasks to operate besides playing wargames or adventuring at the Arks.

The Design of the distribution of Forces are simple, the Internal Forces are meant for Law Enforcement, Civil Defence, Internal Security and Internal Defence, while the External Forces are for External Offensive Operations, which included External Defence Operations, which mean they inhabit the surrounding islands of The Island, The Center and Ragnarok, and manned Forward Operating Bases on Scorched Earth. But in the most secret defence documents, they meant to prevent any type of coup d'état with a layered defence.

They have Military NPCs, usually the Military NPCs are mostly Military Police Officers or Rear Echelon personnel before they let them fill some frontline posts, to fill the need of Military and Essential Personnel they created a conscription draft modelled after Singapore, depending on which part of the Military or Essential Service they choose, the terms of service and how long the the terms of service could varies. Training is actually longer, NPCs trained 5 weeks at Taviana Basic Combat Training Facility, Island Panthera, Isla Duala and Island Lingor Advanced Combat Training Facility, and Manalo Island and Isla Abramia Arctic Training Base.

They also interact with the Civilian NPCs with various events, like racing, sports or even Parades, inspired by the Singaporean National Day Parades.

Then suddenly like all games there are always an enemy to fight.

The Republic came into conflict with the Oceanic Federation which consists of the ANZAC Gamers, like the Global Alliance they are a gaming clan, but unlike the Alliance, ANZAC Players came from their namesake, Australia and New Zealand, they like the Allaince played ArmA 3 Cooperative Zeus, SQUAD, Ace Combat, Ark Survival Evolved, Armored Warfare, World of Tanks, World of Warships, World of Warplanes, Rainbow Six Siege, MGSV: TPP and GTA Online.

Their nation consists of the ArmA map of Australia turn life size, Atlantis Map, Bornholm, Nabbi Islands, Coastal Island, Napf Island, Diego Garcia, Angel Island, Diaoyu Islands, Pianosa, Porquerolles Island and also the Ark maps; The Island, The Center and Ragnarok for some reason.

They meet during an investigation at Chernarus and Deniland they accidentally met and started shooting thinking the other were bandits, but soon both sides manage to start talks but broke down and fighting restarted, but there was never any bad blood between the two as they tend to act as if this was a Team Deathmatch as both sides rarely use NPCs in combat. The fighting is treated as a Skirmish as both governments continue talks as one could surrender to the other without any ill treatment.

Then came the **'Empire'** a massive a dictatorship stuck in a near late war WW2 Germany timeline with advances in Dieselpunk technology, bent on the creation of totalitarian new world order utilising excessive force and violence means to achieve their end goal, in which both the Republic and Federation opposed. It is the unholy mixture of the Soviet Union, Nazi Germany and the British Empire

The first strike is on both Chernarus and Deniland the only place with plants and no dangerous ecosystem, they started the assault with an early Red Dawn style Paradrop with Airborne Tanks Regiments. They strike both sides with speed and surprise catching both forces off guards as NPCs who are more likely to be given an easy Garrison or Rear Echelon job suddenly found themselves fighting enemy Paratroopers.

The Empire was confirmed to use the Panzer II 'Luchs' Ausf. Ls and Panzer III Ausf. Js, and their Paratroopers were equipped similar to the Fallschirmjäger, with Mauser HSc, FG 42, MP 40, StG 44, Karabiner 98k, MG 34 and Panzerfaust 30, most of the Fallschirmjäger captured were wearing Fallschirmjäger Stahlhelm, what look like Luftwaffe Pilot Uniforms modified for field use, some have camouflage or rifle green Smocks, rifle green Jump trousers and Fallschirmjäger Jump boots.

The fighting was fierce as both sides called a truce and engage the Imperial Forces, the Imperial Forces has the numbers while the Allied Forces have superior technology and firepower, unlike the Fallschirmjäger, everyone in the Allied Forces have Assault Rifles or Carbines while the Fallschirmjäger squad are mostly armed with Karabiner 98ks as a squad of Fallschirmjäger will have a SL with a StG44, a machine gun crew armed with the MG 34 and FG 42 with MP 40 as backup, a rifle squad completely armed with Karabiner 98k and an Assault Squad armed with 2 StG 44s and 4 MP 40s for close quarters.

By comparison everyone in the Allied Forces even Rear Echelon Personnel are has HK416A5, HK417A2, M16A4, M4A1, F2000, or Steyr AUGs. The heavily armed Allied Forces was more than a match for the Fallschirmjäger. But it's not the end of the fighting.

As the the Air Forces of the Republic and Federation swat down every aircraft of the Empire a cry for help echoed out. The Empire is not stopping, any nation, any civilizations any type of land is endangered by the Forces of the Empire. They will not give up on Chernarus and Deniland, willing to send in an entire Armoured Regiment with supporting Infantry Battalions to support the failing Fallschirmjäger only to die in the dangerous ecosystem that is Scorched Earth.

The signing of the Sydney Accords by various nations help counter any attempt of expansion by the 'Empire' with the creation of the Independent State Allied Forces. The had a measure of success as with the various defeats due to the Republic and Federation's interventions and more modern equipment and technology, especially in the area of stealth, the Empire is enormous but then the Empire learned, what they lack in technology they make due with what ever available and a massive shift in tactics.

The Empire begins with supporting bandits, pirates, and terrorists in various countries and locations in an attempt to destabilised the location and countries and weaken it enough for a military invasion. But the tactics has parallels with CSAT's "Apex Protocol", and so the creation of the Global Crisis Response Unit and it's sub division the Enhance Combat Tactics Response Group in response to the Empire's new tactics. The unit is created for High-Threat Crisis around the globe, it's focus is on military advisory support, Direct Intervention, Counter-Terrorism, Counter Insurgency and Counter Piracy. It sense has spread out and branched into other types of role.

There is only one place where Imperial Forces and ISAF Forces face is the Island of Gorgona the former Penal Colony of the Empire for Dissidents and Resistance Fighters, now Codenamed Flashpoint and the only other straight shot into the Republic of Eden and the Oceanic Federation is through Scorched Earth which many Imperial attempts fail because either they a.) die of heatstroke or dehydration, b.) piss off the entire wildlife ecosystem, c.) starve to death or d.) got wiped out by the Desert trained forces of the External Forces of Eden and the Federation Army.

But one day something happened.

A Gate to another world appeared and a war will engulf two worlds.

* * *

 **What do you think of this story?**

 **Hope you like it and I'll update as fast as I can.**


End file.
